


The J squad and their penguin

by iisamily



Series: Not finished but plan on finishing it [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Depressed Oswald Cobblepot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I really want to write this but i don't have the energy rn, J squad loves Oswald, More tags will be written if i continue write this, No plans for romance rn, Oops, Other, Protective Jerome Valeska, Protective Jervis Tetch, Protective Jonathan Crane, Soft Jeremiah Valeska, Soft Jervis Tetch, Soft Oswald Cobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisamily/pseuds/iisamily
Summary: NOT FINISHED AS THE TIME OF WRITING THIS!~ ~ ~ ~After being thrown into Arkham Asylum, Oswald goes into a depression. Heart broken, helplessness, and betrayal, Oswald doesn't fight against the J squad and whatever they plan to do with him.Turns out, they just want to protect him. After all he's their bird.
Relationships: One-Sided Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot & Jeremiah Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot & Jerome Valeska, Oswald Cobblepot & Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot & Jonathan Crane, Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Fries, Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz
Series: Not finished but plan on finishing it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The J squad and their penguin

Jerome will be honest 

When he got wind that Oswald Cobblepot would be arriving to Arkham, he was expecting a fight for top dog 

And could you blame him? 

Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin, the King of Gotham coming to Arkham?

Of course he and Jerome would bud heads for leadership and power within the asylum.

What he wasn’t expecting was a pitiful bird whose wings were clipped and abandoned.

Oswald was quite and depressed for the first four days. Jerome and his goons taunted the poor bird during lunch, anticipating a major reaction from him as he is known for.

But no, the bird would just allow it to happen no reaction what so ever. 

Then the nightmares occurred. 

Jerome got use to Oswald talking to himself at night after the third day. Apologizing to this “Edward” person and begging Edward to forgive him. (Even though he was use to it, it didn’t make it less gut wrenching). He also got use to hearing Oswald crying before falling asleep. (Something that made Jerome want nothing more than to crawl into the vent and into Oswald’s room to comfort the poor bird) (An idea that both Crane and Tetch wanted to do after hearing about after hearing it from Jerome.)

But when Jerome woke up to Oswald screaming before letting out a loud sob, all that was on his mind was to comfort the bird. Quickly fiddling with the vent and crawling his way to Oswald’s room, Jerome made it to see Oswald curled up in the corner shaking, scared with tears coming from his face. 

Jerome slowly approached Oswald kneeling next to him “Hey Os” and as Jerome gentle placed his hand on Oswald’s shoulder, he was immediately tackled to the ground was Oswald began to hug and cry into Jerome’s neck. 

“I’m-I’m sorry Ed...please... I love you so much...I-I didn’t mean to hurt you...I’m sorry for being a fool” Oswald muttered out as Jerome gently wrapped his arm around Oswald’s waist. 

“Shh...it’s okay birdie..it was a nightmare... everything is okay.” Jerome soothed Oswald as he continued to apologize to Ed and cry.

After what felt like ten minutes of soothing the poor bird, Oswald was no longer crying and seemed fine. With a calmer bird in his arms, Jerome began to sit up from the ground, reassuring Oswald he was not leaving as he felt Oswald’s grip tighten. Slowly and surely, Jerome carries Oswald back to his bed. 

As Jerome laid Oswald in bed, the bird made distressing noise as Jerome began to pull away. “I’m not going anywhere Ossie okay, I just wanna make sure you’re comfortable first before getting in too."  
Oswald nodded at Jerome's words and pulled away, playing with his finger nails as Jerome got Oswald comfortable in bed.

Once Oswald was comfortable in bed, Jerome joined him. Oswald latched to Jerome's side very quickly which humored Jerome but also had him want noting more than to hid the poor bird from the cruel world.

After that night Jerome informed that what happened to Crane and Tetch. The three have deiced that instead of using Os's power for their own personal gain, they would care for the bird during his time of need.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ ~ ~ ~  
> Twitter : @iiisamily  
> Essentially this is just Oswald recovering with a bunch fluff from the J squad.  
> I've this idea a while but never actually gotten around to write it. Mark my words I will complete this.


End file.
